The Big Storm (Thevideotour1's version)
'''The Big Storm '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on October 31, 1988. Plot '''Educational Theme: '''Overcoming Fears '''Stories: '''The Spooky Story Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Patricia (Candace Hutson) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Portia (Valerie Guscott) * Bart (Joe Lin) * Boris (Chris Willow) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Blanche (Triskin Potter) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Agustin (Miguel Burton) * Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Dad (Bob Reed) * Weather Man (Jack Riley) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # The Wind Song # It's Raining, It's Pouring # If All the Raindrops # Scary Stories # Sampung Mga Daleri # The Shadow Song # Ten Little Monsters # I Used to Be Afraid # Getting Ready for Bed # Brahms' Lullaby Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Backyard Show", with vocals * The version of "The Wind Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Wind and the Sun" * The version of "It's Raining, It's Pouring" uses * The version of "If All the Raindrops" uses * The version of "Scary Stories" uses the same musical arrangements from "It's Raining, It's Pouring", except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement, * The version of "Sampung Mga Daleri" uses * The version of "The Shadow Song" uses * The version of "Ten Little Monsters" uses * The version of "I Used to Be Afraid" uses * The version of "Getting Ready for Bed" uses * The version of "Brahms' Lullaby" uses the same musical arrangements from * The Backyard Gang sing the entire version of the "I Love You" song while waiting for the big wind and rain thunderstorm to get here. * After Michael tells a story of "The Spooky Story", the lights begin to flicker. Then the power goes out as you can see Barney coming to life. * When the Backyard Gang scream as the storm causes the lights to flicker, Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the cyclops), except it was mixed with Michael's 1988-1989 voice, Amy's scream is a mix of Chuckie's screams from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and falls into the sandbox) and "Be My Valentine" (when Tommy rips the pink heart off Chuckie's head), Tina's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "The Annoying Orange" (when the gorilla comes and eat the bananas), except it was mixed with Tina's 1988-1989 voice, Luci's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie sleeps next to Misty), Dylan's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7 and triple slowed down, Harlow's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs into the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home) and Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare) (Pitch +6), except they were mixed with Harlow's 1988-1989 voice, Patricia's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +9, Jason's scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Passion of the Fruit" (when Grapefruit's flesh is being scooped out by a spoon), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Jason's 1988-1989 voice, Portia's voice is the same as Kat's scream from "Capser" (when Casper says to Kat "Better?"), Bart's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot sees E.T. in the cornfield), Boris' scream is the same as Princess Daisy's scream from "Mario Party 5" (when Princess Daisy performs her "Done In" sound), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Boris' 1988-1989 voice, Adam's voice is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick sees that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Adam's 1988-1989 voice, Blanche's voice is the same as Muffy's scream from "Matchmaker, Matchbreaker" (when Muffy and Francine heard a scary growl in the movie that Chip and Catherine are watching at the movie theater), Jude's scream is the same as Carl's scream from "Jumanji" (when Carl sees an alligator who is next to him), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Jude's 1988-1989 voice, and Agustin's voice is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and her friends fall into the pink milkshake water), except it was pitched up to +1. *Production for this video took place in May 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", we see the Backyard Gang laying on the ground, looking at the clouds in the sky) *Harlow: Wow! Look at all the different kind of clouds! *Dylan: And different shapes, too! * * * * * * * Quote 2: * (fades to the next scene where The Backyard Gang is now inside Michael and Amy's house) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (turns on the TV) * Weather Man on TV: * Michael: What's a big wind and rain thunderstorm? * Amy: Yeah! What is a big wind and rain thunderstorm? * Weather Man: A big wind and rain thunderstorm is * Michael: Oh no! A big wind and rain thunderstorm! * Amy: And It's going to hit Allen! * Michael and Amy: (screaming) Aaaaaaaah!!!! * Weather Man on Television: * (Michael and Amy's Mom turns off the TV) * Michael: So, let's get ready for the big storm! * (the Backyard Gang gets ready for the big storm) Quote 3: * Michael: It looks like we have everything we need for the big storm. We have the storm door set up, we have an emergency kit, we have food, we have water, we have batteries, we have flashlights, and we have other stuff. Quote 4: * (after the song, "I Love You") Quote 5: * (after the song, "It's Raining, It's Pouring") * Patricia: We're still waiting for the big storm. * Adam: Wouldn't it be great if it rained goodies? * Blanche: Mm-mmm! That would be a tasty rain! * Amy: Just imagine! Imagine what would be like if all the raindrops were goodies. * (The song, "If All the Raindrops" starts) Quote 6: * (after the song, "If All the Raindrops") Quote 7: * (after the song, "Scary Stories") * Michael: May I please tell you a scary story of "The Spooky Story"? * All: (expect Michael) Sure. * (The story starts for "The Spooky Story") Quote 9: * Michael: Once upon a time, there is a little boy who is getting ready for bed. First, he Quote 10: * (after the story, "The Spooky Story") * Amy: That was a scary story! Thanks for telling us, Michael. * Michael: You're welcome. * (suddenly, a loud thunder crash is heard, which causes the lights to flicker) *Backyard Gang: (screaming) Aaaaaaaah!!!! *(the magic sparkles appear on the Barney doll, then thunder flashes, and then the power goes out) *(the Backyard Gang turns on their flashlights) *Harlow: Hey, what's going on?! *Boris: I don't know, but something magically is gonna happen! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! Hi gang! *Backyard Gang: Barney! Hi! *Barney: It's so nice to see you again. So, what's wrong? *Portia: We just heard a big storm outside. *Agustin: But suddenly, the power went out. *Barney: Oh, my! That's terrible! *Harlow: Barney, what can we do until the power gets back on? *Barney: How about